Sonrisas de un alma rota
by SKSJtwo
Summary: Toph la alzó un poco más, respirando el aroma del cabello escaso, y fue como si cada pieza cayera en su lugar, como si el mundo decidiera brillar solo para ellas. Esa ruidosa y pegajosa cosita de rápido latir parecía tener impregnado en su piel el aroma más característico del único hombre al que Toph había llegado a amar. Continuación de "¿Puedes curar un alma rota, princesita?"
1. Chapter 1

_Muy buenas noches a todo aquel que se atreva a entrar a este fic XD ¡Sean bienvenidos! ¡Tengo caramelos y cobijitas para todos!_

 _Y ya bueno, dejémonos de tonterías de la autora. Me hago presente con un nuevo fic, que vendría considerándose la segunda parte de "¿Puedes curar un alma rota, princesita? Por lo que recomiendo expresamente que, si aun no la has leído, vayas a hacerlo, porque si no, no entenderás nada de lo que en esta historia ocurre._

 _Haciendo un breve resumen, les comento que la historia retoma en la relación de Zuko y Toph, y el avance de ella mientras ambos luchan con la difícil tarea de ser padres. Siendo justa, y al igual que en el fic anterior, muchos personajes "secundarios" se harán presentes con regularidad en la historia, tal como podría ocurrir en la vida real. Dígase esto por Sokka (que es el mejor amigo de Toph) o Aang (que lo es de Zuko), por lo que no aceptaré quejas si, en algún capítulo, hay más interacción entre ellos que entre la misma pareja principal._

 _Debo advertir también (como si no lo hiciera mucho ya) que a partir de este momento, absolutamente toda la historia es invención mía. Como deben saber, la trama de la primera parte se vio influenciada ya al final por lo que acontecía en los comics oficiales de ATLA. Pero la publicación de estos cómics fue detenida con el fin de darle prioridad a los de Korra, así que no tengo la menor idea de lo que pasará con Azula o los demás XD dicho esto, no vengan a criticar abiertamente si no conocen lo difícil que es jugar con algo tan complicado como el futuro de una serie que aun sigue en publicación. Si lo hacen… lloraré. (Nah, no soy tan débil de psico)_

 _Y bueno, eso por ahora. Tengo mucho más que decir, pero como dudo que lo que desean en realidad es leer los desvaríos de esta autora, les dejo leer el primer_

* * *

 _capítulo._

 _*Los errores ortográficos corren por mi cuenta, porque mi beta estaba dormida cuando terminé el capítulo, y no me dio el corazón para despertarla y que lo corrigiera *_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _ **SONRISAS DE UN ALMA ROTA**_

 _Prólogo_

" _Hija de loto"_

Luego de 8 difíciles meses de gestación, Ren Beifong llegó al mundo una fría mañana de otoño, cobijada del mundo tras las confiables paredes de la tienda de té más popular de Ba Sing Se, el "Dragón de jazmín". La primera persona en sostenerla había sido una simple partera, esposa de uno de los clientes más frecuentes del tío Iroh, y lo primero que escuchó decir a su madre fue una brusca y muy poco femenina maldición mientras la joven, ciega de nacimiento, estrujaba los dedos de la pequeña Penga al punto de casi -casi- rompérselos.

Toph se había mostrado reacia a cargarla en un principio, porque aquella cosa ruidosa y tan viscosa al tacto no podía ser bajo ningún concepto su inquieto _error de cálculo_ -como ella tan amorosamente le había apodado- porque _error de cálculo_ no había sido para nada inquieto ni ruidoso en su vientre -a ella esa idea no se le quitaba de la cabeza- y esta cosa no dejaba de hacerle saber a todo el mundo que estaba metiendo más y más aire a sus pulmones.

Aun así, y luego de bastante insistencia por parte de sus alumnos predilectos y del querido tío Iroh, la pequeña cosita había ido a parar a sus brazos, envuelta en un montón de telas tan suaves que Toph se hubiera restregado contra ellas de haberle sido posible. Para ese momento, la maestra tierra sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera apenas reacomodando los huesos en su lugar, todo le dolía y a todos odiaba por ello. Y _maldita fuera_ esa cosita en sus brazos, que escogió apegarse a su pecho cuando ella más deseaba arrojarla por la ventana más cercana.

Aquel pequeño corazoncito parecía latir acorde con el suyo -lo cual era horrible, porque vaya que sus latidos estaban acelerados aun- y la piel pegajosa se rozaba con la suya, desnuda bajo aquellas sabanas con las que se cubría. Con tantas dudas como temores guiando sus acciones, Toph la alzó un poco más, hasta que esa cabecita casi calva estuvo justo bajo su nariz. Respiró el aroma del cabello escaso, y fue como si cada pieza cayera en su lugar, como si el mundo decidiera brillar solo para ellas.

La _cosita_ denominada _error de cálculo_ parecía oler a azufre. Esa ruidosa y pegajosa cosita de rápido latir parecía tener impregnado en su piel el aroma más característico del único hombre al que Toph había llegado a amar, y no quererla le pareció ridículo en aquel mágico momento. Sonrió al abrazarla, las miradas de todos quienes la rodeaban sintiéndose como dagas en su piel.

-Ey -Habló en voz bajita, sintiendo como la _cosita_ se apegaba a su pecho, como acomodaba la cabecita en su hombro. -Bienvenida al mundo, _chispitas._

No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que eso de ser madre era algo en extremo difícil y casi imposible para ella. Pocas veces tenía una idea de lo que la niña quería, y sentía ganas de ponerse a llorar con ella siempre que la oía estrujar esos buenos pulmones en un estridente llanto que parecía querer echar a tierra la preciada tienda de té del tío Iroh. Cambiar pañales era una tortura difícil de sobrellevar, y las noches en vela no hacían más que incrementar sus niveles de estrés a limites insospechados, e intolerables.

La primera vez que rompió en llanto fue cuando Penga, Ho Tun y El Oscuro se marcharon de regreso a Yu Dao, porque la academia no podía seguir sin maestros metal que guiasen a los nuevos estudiantes, y ella definitivamente _no estaba en condiciones_ de ser maestra de nadie en esos momentos. Así pues, ellos se fueron, dejándola en la sola compañía de una _cosa molesta_ que no dejaba de llorar pidiendo comida, atención y un pañal limpio. ¡Y ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo satisfacer todas esas necesidades! Ocurrió a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando los ronquidos del tío Iroh se escuchaban como un eco lejano en la pequeña residencia, que las lágrimas de Toph fluyeron.

Ella no servía para eso de ser madre. _Error de cálculo_ definitivamente no merecía tener una madre tan mala como ella. Zuko no había contestado ninguna de sus cartas, y sus amigos no parecían haberse siquiera acordado de su existencia en todos esos meses. Ren seguía llorando, acunada en los brazos de su desesperada progenitora, cuando sus manitas pequeñas se aferraron al largo cabello negro de la joven mujer.

Entonces reinó el repentino silencio, tan sepulcral, que Toph debió acunar aun más fuerte a la niña contra su pecho con el fin de sentir con mayor firmeza sus latidos. Ren seguía halando su cabello, un tirón tan débil que resultaba casi imperceptible. Parpadeando con una lentitud que le parecía extraña incluso a ella -considerando que era ciega- la maestra tierra contuvo la respiración, a la espera de que los pasos que parecían acercarse a su habitación se detuvieran lo más pronto posible.

-Vaya. -El tío Iroh soltó una baja exclamación casi al instante de abrir la puerta, el aire abandonando sus pulmones como si hubiese estado reteniéndolo desde que despertó hace solo unos minutos. – Es una de esas escenas que creí nunca llegar a ver contigo, mi joven amiga.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Tu hija te está mirando, Toph. -Los ojos ciegos buscaron algo en medio de su eterna oscuridad, volviendo a humedecerse la mirada al caer en cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. _Cosa molesta_ podía ver. No era ciega como ella. -Tiene unos ojos preciosos, tan verdes como los tuyos.

\- ¿Ella aun me mira? -Sin hacer ningún comentario por la voz rota de la menor, el maestro fuego se acercó lentamente, viendo a la pequeña aferrarse aun al cabello de su madre, los ojitos fijos en el rostro pálido de Toph.

-Sin duda lo hace.

Por primera vez en las casi dos semanas que llevaba viviendo con Ren, la bandida ciega sintió curiosidad por su propia hija, los dedos acariciando los delicados rasgos del diminuto rostro, grabando en su mente cómo debía lucir ella, cómo de parecida era a Zuko -además de su testarudez- y qué tanto de él podía reconocer en la piel frágil. Pero ahí donde el maestro fuego era puro almizcle, azufre y cenizas, la pequeña criatura era pura suavidad, delicadeza e hipnotizante esencia infantil.

Cubrió entonces con su mano la de su hija, llevando ambos puños justo al sitio donde se encontraba su corazón, latiendo emocionado en su pecho. Nuevas lágrimas reemplazaron a las ya secas en las mejillas femeninas, humedeciendo también el rostro curioso de Ren, y Toph se permitió finalmente sonreír, enternecida por aquella _florecita_ que acunaba con tal firmeza.

-Tú, mi pequeña _piececitos cálidos junior,_ mereces una madre mucho mejor que yo, pero tendré que ser egoísta y negártelo, porque no te irás de mi lado. -La boquita de Ren busco su pecho, hambrienta de afecto y ternura, y Toph no fue capaz de detenerla. En lugar de eso, le dio un poco de ayuda, incitándola a saciarse de lo único bueno que ella podía ofrecerle a la joven vida. -Pero hay algo que sí puedo darte _error de cálculo_ , y es un padre que te ame.

Tres días después, y tras encargarle al tío Iroh su más preciado tesoro, Toph Beifong marchó rumbo a la nación del fuego, buscando a aquel hombre que se negaba a responder sus cartas, a recordar su existencia. Porque, así como Ren merecía un buen padre, Zuko merecía conocer a aquel pequeño pedacito de cielo que -cada noche- se aferraba a ella, buscando todo el afecto que le fuera posible recibir.

Por supuesto -y no por nada Sokka, alias _el enemigo declarado de la naturaleza_ , era su mejor amigo- todo salió mal para Toph en aquella lejana nación. Supuestos espíritus estaban secuestrando niños, sus amigos se habían reunido sin ella -en realidad sólo había estado Aang- y había encontrado a Zuko intentando reconquistar a su ex novia por medio de sentimientos que deberían estar ya sepultados.

Su corazón se rompió, no así su resolución de conseguir para su hija la mayor felicidad que le fuera posible. Ella podía ser ciega, ruda e incluso un poco bruta a veces, pero mejoraría, seguiría acariciando el rostro de su hija cada noche, buscando detectar de inmediato el más mínimo cambio en ella, cualquier señal de que su pequeña flor de loto seguía creciendo en sus brazos.

ღღღ

Sus padres no habían estado para nada felices ante la repentina noticia de ser abuelos, para nada, y Toph tampoco se sorprendió de esto. No dejaba de ocultarle cosas a ellos, vaya, y le extrañaba que le permitieran incluso el ingreso a la residencia Beifong unos días después de haberles informado -por medio de una carta escrita por la mano de Ho Tun- del nacimiento de Ren Beifong hacia ya un mes exacto.

Pero todo se aclaró cuando, luego de que Poppy le hubiese arrebatado a la bebé de sus brazos, Lao le dio la charla de su vida, de esas que te hacen desear que la tierra te trague en ese momento. Por supuesto, sus padres solo la habían recibido por el deseo de conocer a su nieta -y aunque debía admitir que castigarla a los casi 19 años era algo bastante absurdo- Toph les agradecía que no le negaran a Ren un cariño que la pequeña merecía.

Su estancia en casa de sus padres se prolongó por un par de meses más, trasladando incluso su academia de metal control desde Yu Dao a Gaoling, más la maestra metal se negó a aceptar la oferta de sus padres de contratar a una niñera para cuidar de Ren. La niña era delicada como una flor de loto, vaya que sí lo era, pero también era la hija de Toph Beifong, mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos, y de Zuko, señor de la nación del fuego, y no iba a criarse siendo solo una muñeca de alta sociedad. Así que, apenas la academia de metal control hubo abierto nuevamente, ella no dudó en tomar a su hija e instalarse allí, donde solo contaba con la ayuda de sus tres fieles discípulos.

-Oye, oye, _pequeña bandida_. -Era tarde por la noche, y Toph se encontraba en su cama, con el cuerpito de su hija justo a su lado. Los brazos y piernas no cesaban el movimiento, la boquita succionando con avidez de su pecho. Esa misma tarde había lavado a la pequeña con ayuda de Penga, cada una siendo torpe a su propio modo, y no lograron más que limpiarla por partes, temerosas de dejarla caer en una bañera llena de agua. En opinión de la maestra tierra, la experiencia había sido horrible, pero recostarse luego con ella aferrada a su pecho compensaba con creces aquel momento. - ¿Qué crees que haces? -Su dedo delineaba, como cada noche, el rostro de la bebé, reconociendo en ella algo que, hace ya mucho tiempo, hubo conocido en el rostro de Zuko. - ¿Estás sonriendo para mamá?

Las sonrisas comenzaron a ser algo usual en la pequeña Ren, algo que encantaba a quien sea que la conociera, y que enamoró por completo el corazón del orgulloso tío abuelo Iroh. El viejo la había visitado, llevando como regalo un montón de té, y había recibido a cambio una hermosa sonrisa de bienvenida por parte de la hija de su sobrino, que se removía inquieta en los brazos de su vieja amiga Toph. Había algo en ella que cautivaba con solo tenerle cerca.

Fue en uno de esos días, durante la visita del anciano maestro fuego, que Toph descubrió aquello que marcaría sin dudar el futuro de su hija, y que reviviría los temores más ocultos en su corazón desde el nacimiento de ella.

Había estado acostada, jugando con su hija, escuchándola reír mientras sus dedos hacían cosquillas en la pancita, que algo se encendió de pronto. Quizás fue que sus dedos se encontraban en el lugar preciso en el momento exacto, o que Ren solo decidió jugar con el corazón de mamá antes de tener edad para recibir un castigo. Pero no fue ninguna ilusión; la fuerza del fuego control, que siempre había crispado sus nervios al encontrarse cerca de cualquier maestro fuego que no fuera Zuko, surgió como una chispa hasta alcanzar sus dedos.

Ren no trasmitía en lo más mínimo la energía de un maestro tierra. Ella era fuego en estado puro, al igual que su padre. Y descubrir esto no podría haberla asustado más ni aunque hubiese sido planeado.

Si su hija lo deseaba, y no tenía nadie que la guiara, podría lastimar a muchas personas con su fuego control. Lastimar era algo que los maestros fuegos hacían bien, se les daba por naturaleza, solo era cosa de preguntarle a ella, que había sido destruida por más de uno en su camino hacia lo que ahora era.

-No temas a tu hija, mi estimada amiga. -Iroh le había dicho al día siguiente, subiendo las maletas al tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Ba Sing Se. -Ella sería incapaz de dañarte en el futuro. Está destinada a poseer un corazón tan puro como lo es el tuyo pequeña.

\- Ha pasado tiempo desde que dejé de poseer la pureza. -Pero el viejo solo sonrió triste a sus palabras, una mano apoyándose en el hombro más joven.

\- Escucha lo que digo Toph. Hay más pureza e inocencia en ti de la que podría haber en cualquier otra persona con una vida más fácil que la tuya. Es esa inocencia y pureza lo que le darás a tu hija. El fuego ha sido y, al parecer, seguirá siendo siempre, el más terrible de los elementos. Pero también brinda abrigo y protección en los días fríos. Solo es cosa de cómo decidas utilizarlo.

No le dio a Toph mucho tiempo de asimilarlo ni pensarlo cuando su padre le pidió ir ella en representación de la refinería para una sociedad con las tribus agua del norte y sur. Eso sonaba lo suficientemente divertido como para que la maestra ciega tomara a su hija y a sus tres mejores alumnos de la academia, y viajaran a aquel lugar que hubo sido el lugar de nacimiento de dos de sus mejores amigos.

¿Cómo iba a saber ella lo mucho que cambiaría su vida por aquel viaje?

Siempre pasaba, casi como una regla universal, que si el equipo avatar se reunía en alguna parte, los problemas no tardarían en llegar a ellos. Y fueron esta vez los rebeldes opositores a Hakoda y la asociación con la tribu agua del norte los que se encargaron de arruinarles el festival a todos. Enserio, ellos lo arruinaron por completo cuando Toph más lo disfrutaba, aferrada al brazo de Sokka, olvidando por un momento que una pequeña vida dependía completamente de ella.

\- Conocerás a Sokka pronto _chispitas jr._ Lo prometo. – La mayor parte del tiempo, Toph deseaba fervientemente poder ver las sonrisas de su hija, los ojitos similares a los suyos, el cabello similar al de Zuko. Pero solo tenía su calor, su tacto y el maravilloso aroma a azufre y flores que, en ocasiones, le cautivaba por completo. – También a la princesita, y a pies ligeros… y a tu padre. Juro que lo conocerás pequeña.

Volver a encontrarse con Zuko fue, para ella, algo apenas concebible, casi absurdo de creer. ¿Cómo podían las cosas cambiar tan deprisa? ¿Cómo un par de días podían tan fácilmente cambiarle la vida? Pura angustia disfrazada de indiferencia se apoderaba de la maestra tierra cada vez que la presencia del otro se dibujaba cercana a la suya, cada vez que Zuko intentaba hablarle. En ocasiones lo intentaba, abrir su corazón y permitirle al mayor volver a entrar en él.

Pero el maestro fuego tenía tanta facilidad para romperle el corazón…

\- ¿Estás preocupada? -Las cálidas manos, que tantas veces habían acariciado su piel como si de un tesoro se tratara, se posaron de pronto sobre sus hombros, iniciando un lento masaje.

\- No por el plan. Sé que saldrá bien.

Y un cuerno que lo sabía. En ese momento, a Toph Beifong lo único que le carcomía la consciencia era el haber dejado a su pequeña en aquella casa, tan expuesta al peligro. Por supuesto, la joven nativa de la tribu agua a la que Ho Tun había contratado para cuidar de Ren haría un buen trabajo… pero no era maestra ni mucho menos. ¿Y si alguien se enteraba de la existencia de tan indefenso y precioso ser? Su hija podría estar en peligro y, malditos fueran los rebeldes, no lograba concentrarse en nada más que en ello.

Como si de algún milagro se tratara, las cosas resultaron salir relativamente bien para todos -y por relativo se refería a que quien murió no era su amigo ni mucho menos- por lo que Toph y sus alumnos pudieron regresar al lado de Ren sin ningún riesgo de por medio. Y era para Toph algo maravilloso volver a sostener a la pequeña en sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez de la piel destinada a reinar una enorme nación.

La joven ciega suspiraba cada vez que se detenía a pensar en esto último. En lo que deparaba el futuro para la pequeña _cosita molesta_ que no hacía más que intentar arrancarle un pecho en esos momentos. Y sus dedos se encontraban entonces acariciando el cabello sedoso y las suaves facciones del infantil rostro, imaginando cómo cambiarían estas con el paso de los años. ¿Sería Ren tan excelente maestra fuego como su padre lo era? ¿Llegaría a apreciar a su madre, aun si esta era maestra tierra?

¿Y si resultaba aun más lastimada de lo que lo había sido ella? Los humanos eran seres tan crueles y egoístas, ¿Cómo un _error de cálculo_ iba a sobrevivir a esto?

¿Estaría Zuko pensando en ella?

Aquella preguntaba asaltaba su mente de vez en cuando, opacando sus dudas acerca del incierto futuro de su pequeña flor de loto. Y es que su corazón seguía tan anhelante del amor del gobernante de la nación del fuego, que a Toph le resultaba imposible controlarlo del todo. En ocasiones lo veía, Zuko la visitaba en el lugar donde ella y sus alumnos construían la refinería, más Toph intentaba no concentrarse mucho en él, porque si lo hacía, terminaría cayendo otra vez.

\- ¿Está todo bien con tus alumnos? ¿Pasa algo con ellos? -Se había colgado del brazo de su mejor amigo como en antaño lo hacía, resultando aquella acción algo tan normal entre ellos, que Sokka ni siquiera había alterado sus movimientos mientras avanzaba, alejándose de la pasajera residencia Beifong.

\- Todo bien, es que son unas gallinas. -Su amigo hizo entonces hizo una especie de sonido, medio convencido de sus palabras, envolviendo alrededor del cuello de la más baja una cálida bufanda apestosa de su masculino aroma. -Esto huele como tú.

\- ¿Huelo tan mal?

\- No del todo. -Como respuesta, Sokka se había limitado a reír, volviendo a ofrecerle su brazo para guiarla a casa de Gran Gran.

La comida podría haber ido mejor si Ren no hubiera irrumpido en ella como una pequeña avalancha cargada de sonrisas y pañales malolientes. Zuko había discutido con ella, lo que no sorprendió realmente a Toph, antes de levantarse con un mal humor de ese que solo él podía cargarse, abandonando la casa antes de que Toph pudiera siquiera intentar detenerlo.

Y es que la maestra tierra lo comprendía, enserio, ¡Vaya que lo hacía! Sin importar que él hubiera pisoteado su corazón -en más de una ocasión- merecía ser padre tanto como Ren lo merecía a él. Y eso era ya un montón. Así que Toph le permitió alejarse para digerirlo todo, agradecida de que no hubiera explotado como un loco sediento de honor frente a su pequeña hija.

-No te asustes _chispitas jr._ Tu padre te querrá, Zuko no le negaría a su hija lo que le negaron a él. -Ren soltó entonces una de esas cantarinas carcajadas que tanto sacudían su corazón, halando de la ropa abrigadora que Toph vestía. No pudo más que sonreír también porque, ¡Espíritus! Amaba a esa pequeña tanto o más de lo que amaba al padre de esta. - ¿Me querrá también a mí? ¿Qué opinas tú, mi flor de loto personal?

Pero Ren no sabía hablar, y Toph no tenía la capacidad de ver lo indescifrable de aquella mirada verdosa. Ella nunca podría hacerlo, lo que sería una pena, porque los ojos de Ren podían ser tan expresivos como los de Zuko al momento de ver a la maestra tierra. Si Toph pudiese ver, muchas palabras innecesarias se habrían ahorrado entre ellos.

Su primera conversación real con el señor del fuego ocurrió solo un par de horas después, cuando Ren había quedado felizmente cobijada en los brazos de Katara, riendo de las payasadas de Sokka. Ella se había abandonado al frío del polo Sur, abrigada apenas por la ropa que vestía, siguiendo los dudosos pasos de Zuko, y maldiciendo de vez en cuando el hecho de no poder ver por los estúpidos zapatos que debía llevar. El viento soplaba con fuerza, desordenándole todo el cabello a Toph, y recordándole que _no solo el fuego podía lastimar._

\- Siempre me has importado Toph. -La voz de Zuko había sonado desesperada, cargada de una sed que solo ella podía saciar, de un sentimiento tan grande que expresarlo en palabras resultaba imposible para el maestro fuego.

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué ocultaste lo nuestro? ¿Por qué querías que callara mis sentimientos?

\- ¡Porque no es seguro permanecer a mi lado! Los atentados no cesan, los rebeldes siguen apareciendo, y ahora es Azula mi mayor amenaza. Y no soy capaz de proteger a ninguna de las personas que amo, ponerte en peligro sólo porque te necesitaba a mi lado me parecía egoísta.

\- Entonces, ¿Ahora qué?

Y si ella lo amaba a ratos, Zuko lo hacía por efímeros segundos que, juntos, formaban una eternidad. Porque él podía hacer mágico cada momento juntos, podía unir todos los segundos de sonrisas y crear algo infinito, algo tan irreal que dejaba fuera todos los meses de largas esperas y sufrimientos interminables. Porque, ¿Qué era un año de dolor comparado a una sonrisa de solo dos segundos?

Así que le permitió besarla. Le permitió volver a enamorarla, dar vida nuevamente a palabras de amor susurradas en lejanas noches en vela, a promesas rotas que aun se aferraban a sus propios fragmentos, a efímeros segundos de alegría aplastados cruelmente por la realidad. Todo podía cobrar vida con un beso de Zuko. Todo lo que para ella era valioso, no lo era tanto cuando lo comparaba con el cálido maestro fuego.

Lo amaba de un modo tan inmenso que llegaba incluso a asustarse del pensamiento.

\- No puedes dejarme sola en esto. -Susurró con apenas un hilo de voz, ignorando por completo los comentarios que Sokka hacía cerca de la _ugüisidad_ del momento. Sintió a Zuko reír bajito a su lado, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

\- Bromeas, ¿Verdad? Siempre quise aprender a cambiar pañales.

* * *

 _Bueno gente, a partir de ahora, quienes quieran perder el tiempo leyendo también mi monólogo (:v) les invito a quedarse unos minutos más. Tengo mucho que decir, más que a un público en general, a ciertas personas que me dieron la motivación para comenzar a escribir esta continuación._

 _Si bien es cierto que nunca, jamás, pediré review para continuar con una obra que muchos disfrutan de leer, también debo admitir que recibir alguno me motiva mucho a la hora de escribir algo nuevo. Es lindo saber que hay personas que disfrutan tanto de lo que yo escribo, que no pueden dejar de decírmelo. Y en esta ocasión y caso específico, deseo hacer mención a_ _ **erazoanette, karin-chan150301, VYTA2000, AndrauIR, brauidechocolate, iskandar257, zanzamaru,**_ _y tantos otros que ya no recuerdo los nombres (lo siento) que apoyaron mi anterior fic durante el avance de la historia. Si había algo que me hacía feliz al escribir "¿Puedes curar un alma rota, princesita?" era saber que haría felices a personas como ellos que me leían con regularidad._

 _Ahora, no por llegar al último son menos importantes, y gran parte de que finalmente me haya animado a escribir esta continuación, se debe a_ _ **arandiagrande.**_ _No estoy diciendo que quienes mencioné antes fueran menos importante, por supuesto que no, de hecho, muchos de ellos los he encontrado en otros de mis fics, y les tengo un gran aprecio. Pero centrándome en quien ya dije, enserio, gracias por tu review (y me encantan los review largos). Cada una de tus palabras fue como una inyección de alegría para mí, y es que casi desde que comencé a leerlo me dije a mí misma que si tú, que lo leíste cuando estaba ya acabado, habías sentido todo eso, quienes lo siguieron desde el principio debieron sentirlo también en algún grado, ¿Verdad?_

 _Dejarlos sin una continuación no me pareció justo entonces._

 _Me estrujé mucho pensando cómo podría iniciar una obra que tuviera un encanto propio sin separarse mucho de la primera parte, pero sin imitarla tampoco. ¿Cómo satisfacer los deseos de mis lectores? Entonces, hace unos días,_ _ **Takaishi Yuno**_ _apareció. Y entendí una cosa, no debo tanto forzar algo que sea similar a lo anterior, sino dejar que la historia vaya cobrando vida a su propio ritmo, dejar que los personajes crezcan y maduren naturalmente, no de un modo forzado._

 _La verdadera Toph no despertaría un día siendo una adulta completamente responsable, por supuesto que no. Zuko no dejaría de querer a alguien en solo cosa de un parpadeo. Incluso Sokka no podría dejar de ser un tonto sólo porque un día se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado mayor para eso. Cada personaje tiene una línea de desarrollo sobre la que espero trabajar. Así pues, espero también que me apoyen en este proyecto, y que el resultado les sea grato, dándoles un buen momento de lectura._

 _Fiuuu~ creo que me emocioné demasiado escribiendo. Bueno, damas y caballeros, les dejo entonces hasta una nueva actualización. Los quiero a todos, enserio, con todo mi corazoncito de novata en el fandom. ¡Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tengo muchas cosas que decir en este momento, pero como los he hecho esperar por tanto tiempo, les dejaré el capítulo y más abajo unas palabras, ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _ **SONRISAS DE UN ALMA ROTA**_

 _*Capítulo 1*_

" _SU PRINCESA Y SU MUJER"_

Si le preguntabas a un Zuko de 14 años cómo había imaginado que sería al llegar el momento de ser padre, fácilmente habría respondido que ocurriría al estar ya casado con una hermosa mujer de la nación del fuego, contando con la bendición de su padre y aspirando al trono de señor del fuego.

Por supuesto, a la vida le encantaba jugar con las expectativas del maestro fuego, y su momento de ser padre llegó sin siquiera planearlo, con una mujer capaz de controlar la maldita tierra y el metal burlándose de él cada dos instantes, los tres alumnos predilectos de ésta dándole una cantidad increíble de consejos, y su pequeña Ren llorando como posesa en sus brazos. Zuko esperaba que en cualquier momento Sokka, Aang o Katara hicieran ingreso a la habitación, buscando a aquel ser monstruoso que no dejaba de torturar a la pequeña criatura.

Sus ojos buscaron los pálidos y ciegos de Toph, desesperado por ayuda, aun a sabiendas de que ella no movería ni un dedo por él. Ese no era el estilo de la más joven. En su lugar, fue su alumna, Penga, quien se apresuró a acercarse a él, los brazos extendidos buscando rescatar a la pequeña criaturita de la tortura a la que era expuesta. Le sorprendió un poco la mirada casi asesina que la adolescente dio en su dirección al momento de acunar a la cosita ruidosa en sus brazos.

\- Vaya Zuko, es algo decepcionante. -La voz cantarina de Toph fue capaz de escucharse apenas el llanto de Ren se hubo convertido en bajos gimoteos. Penga tarareo unas pocas palabras, acercándose a su maestra para entregarle tan preciado ser. Cerrando los ojos, como si fuese algo vital de hacer, la pelinegra abrazó a su hija, ofreciéndole el calor de su pecho. -Pensé que los niños se te daban bien.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? -Ella contestó con un encogimiento de hombros, señalándole esta vez a sus alumnos que salieran de la habitación. Ho Tun y El Oscuro encabezaron la marcha, más Penga volvió a darle una mirada de advertencia antes de salir también. - ¿Es idea mía, o tu alumna me odia?

\- Penga quiere mucho a Ren, y no le gusta que ella llore. No te sientas mal, también me da esas miradas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque sus vibraciones cambian al estar enfadada. -La miró, porque al gobernante se le hacía casi un delito no beber de la imagen de ella sosteniendo a la hija de ambos, y por el hecho de que tenía permitido hacerlo. Y porque Toph era, en nombre de todo lo sagrado del mundo, la más bella creación que sus ojos habían visualizado alguna vez. - ¿Sabes una cosa, _chispitas_? Deberías dejar de observarme tanto. Me incomodas un poco.

-No cuentes con eso. -Haciendo una mueca, le acercó nuevamente a Ren.

-Anda Zuko, toma a tu hija. Al contrario de su madre, ella no muerde. -Y soltó una risita suave, contraria a las tan comunes de la maestra tierra. Más a Zuko poco le importó, dado que estaba mucho más concentrado en desear que su pequeña no rompiera otra vez en llantos. -No estés tan nervioso. Solo es una bebé.

-No es solo una bebé. Es nuestra hija.

Ante lo dicho, Toph no pudo más que asentir, recostándose en la amplia cama en la que, anteriormente, Ren había estado llorando. Había algo cautivador en la maestra tierra ahora que era madre, quizás la forma relajada en la que sonreía, o el brillo que parecía bailar sobre su piel -y su piel desde siempre había maravillado a Zuko- o quizás, simplemente, eran sus ojos. Sus ojos tan faltos de visión, pero tan llenos de vida al momento de enfocarse en dirección a Ren.

Meciendo con sumo cuidado el diminuto cuerpecito en sus brazos, el señor del fuego dio apenas unos pasos en dirección a la cautivadora mujer, deteniéndose luego con dudas. Dudas acerca de todo. ¿Podría besarla como lo había hecho en la tribu agua del Sur? ¿Tendría el derecho de acariciarla como alguna vez lo había hecho? Porque Toph le había permitido tener a Ren, por supuesto, más no había demostrado ningún nuevo acercamiento hacia él - _no como en antaño_ \- llenándolo de preguntas sin respuestas, preguntas que jamás serían dichas por sus labios.

No podía arriesgarse a perderla cuando acababa de recuperarla. No por sus dudas.

Toph gimió entonces, repentina y femenina como pocas veces lo era, estirando sus extremidades todo lo que le resultaba posible, casi restregándose sobre la cama. Y a Zuko el sonido le supo a gloria, a anhelos ocultos y sonrisas seductoras. Le supo a una invitación, una provocación, un simple coqueteo. Pero estaba sosteniendo a Ren, y la maestra más joven no había dicho tampoco ni una maldita palabra.

Las puertas fueron abiertas entonces por una ráfaga de aire, la figura del avatar irrumpiendo en el lugar incluso antes de que Toph lograra incorporarse en la cama, ligeramente asustada, demostrándole a Zuko que ella tenía - _aún_ \- la incapacidad de percibir al ruidoso maestro aire. Ren gimoteó, removiéndose en sus brazos, y él no pudo hacer más que mecerla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que los diminutos ojitos _-curiosos, verdes, y tan bonitos-_ no se enfocasen en nada más que el intento de sonrisa puesto en sus labios.

\- ¡Sabía que los encontraría aquí! -Aang exclamó, acercándose a la carita balbuceante de Ren tan pronto hubo puesto los pies en el suelo.

\- Es mi habitación, y odio los barcos. ¿Dónde más podría estar _pies ligeros_? -Señalando lo obvio, Toph se colocó también de pie, arrebatándole a Ren de las manos -Y no te el acerques demasiado, no vayas a contagiarle tus pies ligeros.

\- No podría hacer eso, ya que ella no es una maestra aire.

\- ¿Buscas provocarme _calvito_?

\- ¡Ey, ese es nuevo! -Zuko resopló, viéndolos con incredulidad. Esos dos no parecían tener deseos de cambiar en algunos aspectos. -Pero, en fin, _su fogosidad_ , dice el capitán que en un par de horas estaremos en las cosas de la nación del fuego. ¿Escuchaste eso pequeñita? -Volvió a acercarse a Ren, ignorando ampliamente la expresión enfurruñada de la madre de esta -Pronto conocerás el reino de tu padre. ¡Y serás la princesa más linda de todas!

Aang abandonó la habitación tan veloz como había llegado, dejándolos a ellos con nada más que el silencio. Toph respiraba ahora con irregularidad, abrazando de forma inconsciente el cuerpito de Ren contra su pecho. Sus ojos, que anteriormente habían sido bañados de vida, lucían ahora agitados e indecisos, como si la más dura de las batallas fuera a librarse en solo cosa de segundos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Qué es? -Preguntó finalmente, porque ella no parecía tener indicios de reaccionar, y la paciencia no era en realidad una virtud del maestro fuego.

\- ¿Qué es de qué?

\- Cambiaste luego de que Aang viniera. ¿Qué ocurre? -Toph suspiró, con esa poca elegancia suya que no se iba, pero que tampoco permanecía del todo. Los ojos verdes parpadearon un par de veces, y la joven se movió con su hija en los brazos, meciéndola al compás de un imaginario _nana_

\- A veces olvido lo que Ren es. Una princesa, nada más. -Había algo desconocido en ella al momento de voltear a verlo, algo parecido al miedo, al terror incluso. Algo tan oscuro, que a Zuko se le formó un nudo en la garganta de solo verla. – Y yo intenté arrebatársela de las manos a tu nación. Lo cual es absurdo, porque, ya sabes, primero que cualquier cosa, Ren es mi hija. Pero ellos me culparán de todos modos.

-Nadie podría culparte por protegerla. -Soltando una carcajada seca, llena de sarcasmo, la maestra tierra negó a sus palabras. ¿Quién iba a culparla por querer aferrarse a su hija? Era su derecho, y también su deber, velar por ella como Toph lo había hecho. -Es enserio Toph, ¿Quién haría algo así?

-Para comenzar, tu propia madre.

\- ¡Mi madre jamás haría algo así!

\- Te oculté mi embarazo y la existencia de Ren. No importa los motivos por los que lo hice, si yo tuviera un hijo, y a él le hicieran algo así, yo odiaría a esa persona más que nadie. Porque el amor de madre es así. No busca excusas, siempre le es fiel a aquel que lleva su sangre. -Ren escogió ese momento para balbucear, llevándose el puño a la boca, la encantadora mirada fijándose solo en Zuko, tan dulce… -Tu madre no me querrá allí.

-Pero yo sí. Yo te necesito a mi lado, Toph. Te necesito a ti más que a cualquier otra persona.

Aunque sus labios temblaban conteniendo algún mordaz comentario, la joven maestra se limitó apenas a respirar hondo, permitiéndole aferrarse a sus manos, eliminando en un suspiro la distancia que separaba sus cuerpos. Y la besó entonces, entregándose a las ansias de su cuerpo, al deseo de poseerla, de demostrarle la forma carnal en la que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Deslizó los dedos a través del cabello, arrebatándole la diadema, los oscuros mechones desparramándose a través de la delgada espalda.

Porque así es como disfrutaba de tenerla, entre sus brazos, temblorosa y entregada, ansiando más allá de un beso. Queriendo beberlo todo de él del mismo modo que Zuko lo tomaba todo de ella. Aferrada a su ropa, conteniendo el deseo de rasgarla en un movimiento. ¡Maldita sea! Quizás solo deseando tanto como él mismo que aquel beso no acabara nunca. Quería que Toph lo comprendiera. Que entendiera que, sin ella, Zuko era solo una marioneta carente de anhelo. De amor incluso.

-Quiero que estés a mi lado Toph. No como una reina, ni como una poderosa heroína de guerra. Sino como la mujer que amo. Como la mujer que me ama, aquella que, en su vientre, llevó a nuestra pequeña y hermosa hija. Tú y Ren son mi familia, y nadie va a alejarte de mí por algo tan absurdo como el rencor.

\- ¿Qué es tu amor comparado al odio de toda una nación, Zuko? -Suspiró, apartando las manos que sostenían las mejillas ajenas, dudoso al momento de mirarla.

-Lo único que debería importarte, Toph.

ღღღ

Su tío Iroh había organizado toda una comitiva para recibirlos en la discreta costa de la nación del fuego donde fueron a anclar. Le agradecía al mayor no escatimar en seguridad para ellos, a pesar de la presencia de tan poderosos maestros… y de Sokka. Sokka también iba, no podía olvidarse de él. Dando una disimulada mirada en torno a quienes descendían del barco, vio al guerrero agitarse de un lado a otro, intentando inútilmente desprenderse de una pesada capa que Aang le había dado. Katara no dejaba de quejarse de lo ruidoso que resultaba, en tanto el avatar y Toph no hacían más que reírse del pobre hombre.

Tras el extraño grupo, los alumnos de Toph permanecían en silencio, Ren agitándose en los brazos de Penga. Quizás la pequeña resultaba como él, totalmente dependiente de la escasa atención que Toph parecía disponer para ellos.

La observó golpear con su puño el brazo del guerrero apenas éste se hubo encontrado libre, riendo alegre en medio de brisas marinas que agitaban el cabello aun suelto. Ella era todo cascadas oscuras y ojos verdes, enfundadas en preciosas telas características de su reino, el color de la naturaleza bailando sobre su piel de porcelana. Parecía tan perfecta, tan frágil. Como una muñeca de sonrisas cargadas de sentimientos y ojos rebosantes de brillo.

-Es como un deslumbrante diamante, ¿No es así? -La mano callosa de su tío se posó en su hombro, llamando su atención de forma serena. Zuko lo vio por encima, anclándose a la sonrisa calma de él por unos breves momentos. -Tan bella.

-Tan peligrosa -Su voz salió apenas como un murmullo, negando luego. -Tan rota…

-Esa es tu mujer Zuko. Y es muy valiosa, mi joven sobrino. Ella y la pequeña criatura que aspira a tu amor.

\- ¿No podías al menos haberme dado alguna señal de lo que encontraría en el Sur? -Pero el mayor se limitó a reír, alejándose tan pronto como hubo alejado la mano de él. ¿De qué se quejaba Zuko de todos modos? Sabía que su tío no hacía las cosas del modo más común. Tan parecidos, él y Toph. - ¡Bueno chicos! ¿Nos vamos ya?

-No hay otra alternativa, ¿verdad? -Pero el comentario de la maestra tierra fue brutalmente ignorado, y Zuko sonrió aun sin verla, regodeándose en su fastidio al no obtener respuesta.

Ren fue quitada de los brazos de Penga _-quería pasar el mayor tiempo con ella-_ antes de que el soberano abordara el carruaje predispuesto para él y Toph, apenas bufando cuando la maestra subió acompañada de Sokka. Siempre de Sokka. Comenzaba a hartarse del guerrero. Suki y sus guerreras no tardaron en rodear la caravana, así como los guardias dispuestos por su tío Iroh. Atrapando con su mano el puño más pequeño de su hija, y disfrutando por unos segundos de sus dulces sonrisas _,_ Zuko se permitió a sí mismo apreciarla finalmente a consciencia, porque las pocas semanas que llevaba con ella no parecían suficientes _-nunca tendría suficiente de sus mujeres-_ y Ren parecía tener tanto amor que entregar a su tan corta edad.

La observó con atención, como se observa una obra maestra, un tesoro magnifico _-como observaba también a Toph-_ satisfecho de su carita sonriente, de sus puños que no dejaba de agitarse al mirarlo también, de cómo aquella piel pálida se armonizaba con tal perfección con los colores de la nación del fuego. Y Ren no dejaba de reírse y balbucear _-tan distinta a él, su linda hija-_ con las regordetas manos estirándose luego hacia su rostro. Curiosa, dichosa ella que podía serlo. Sus pies le golpeaban las piernas al mayor, como exigiendo que la alzara, que permanecer sentada en el regazo de su padre no era lo suyo. Por supuesto que no lo sería, _ella era hija de Toph después de todo._

\- No sé si lo he dicho ya lo suficiente -Sokka rompió el silencio que se había establecido al sumirse él en su ensoñación con Ren. El guerrero balanceaba el boomerang en su mano derecha, apartando al fin la mirada de la ventana del carruaje. -Pero ella tiene tu sonrisa.

-No suelo sonreír mucho. -Objetó, porque para él Ren era toda Toph Beifong, contrario a lo que el otro decía. Sokka resopló, ignorando a propósito las pataditas que su mejor amiga le propinaba a sus tobillos, buscando silenciarlo.

\- Pues debiste observar la sonrisa de estúpido que tenías hace un minuto. No dirías los mismo entonces. Y también, puede que tenga los ojos de su madre, pero el resto, casi toda Ren, es fuego puro. Ya lo dijo Toph, una futura maestra y princesa.

\- ¿Podemos evitar hablar de eso?

-Como quieras, _Tophi._

Zuko no acotó nada a la discusión en la que se enfrascaron esos dos _-no quiso hacerlo-_ su tiempo y atención exclusivos para la pequeñita que no dejaba d retorcerse en sus brazos. La alzó entonces, y sus ojitos verdes se detuvieron en él, tan hermosos como los de su madre, insondables pozos de vitalidad inocente y cautivadora. Como en un trance, la vio extender sus bracitos, esos que apenas salían del vestido color rojo que llevaba, la manito acercarse a su nariz, sujetándola luego como si de un caramelo se tratara. Parpadeó, _y ocurrió._ Ren dio una risita, posando sus pegadizos dedos en la cicatriz de rostro. Captó apenas la brusca inhalación de Toph en el asiento frente a él - _la maestra podía verlo, por supuesto, los carruajes de metal se lo permitían-_ y el susurro extrañado de Sokka. Pero en ese momento, _en ese diminuto segundo,_ para él no existían más personas que la pequeña en sus brazos.

Balbuceando, la niña volvió a llevarse el puño a la boca, acabado así con el hechizo. Zuko la miró _-le era imposible no hacerlo-_ y ella sonrió. A diferencia de Toph Beifong, Ren era toda hecha de sonrisas sinceras.

ღღღ

-Es una niña preciosa, pero ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que eres realmente el padre?

\- ¿Qué dices?

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los de Mai -que había estado en el palacio a su llegada, resultaba que ahora Tom-Tom y Kiyi eran muy amigos- y la joven enarcó una ceja, retándolo a recriminarle su pregunta. Siendo honesto, Zuko no estaba siquiera seguro de porqué la otra le había seguido tras separarse del grupo para ir en busca de su hermana. Más extraño aún, que Toph no hubiera hecho ningún comentario al respecto, alegando estar demasiado cansada incluso para detenerse a esperar la llegada de Ursa, su madre.

Estaba tan asustada, era obvio. Algo absurdo, en opinión de Zuko, pero ¿Quién era él para juzgar?

-Tú no la viste en mucho tiempo, y ella luego llegó con una hija que podría ser de cualquiera. ¿Por qué tan seguro de que eres el padre?

-No hay que ser un genio para saberlo. ¿Acaso rompiste con tu novio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! -Ella parecía ofendida, _como si tuviera el derecho de estarlo,_ cruzando sus brazos en un gesto tan común, que al maestro fuego comenzaba a hartarle. -No quería que te engañaran, es todo.

-Toph jamás haría eso. No me engañaría con algo así. Nunca.

-Pero…

-La amo, Mai. Cuando amas a alguien, confiar en esa persona no resulta difícil. Y conozco a Toph, ella _odia las mentiras._

-Espero que no tengas que arrepentirte algún día de tus palabras. -La habitación entera tembló, grietas formándose en el suelo bajo sus pies como una clara amenaza.

-No lo hará -Fueron las primeras palabras dichas por Toph al aparecer solo segundos después, piel perlada por sudor y la respiración apenas jadeante. Al parecer, contenerse de derrumbar todo el palacio no había sido tarea fácil. -Y tú deberías dejar de intentar conquistarlo, ¿Sabes? Está conmigo ahora. -Mai resopló, burlona expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo más? Tú no eres de las que se quedan, chica. No debería ser yo quien te recuerde eso.

Mai se alejó _-gracias a los espíritus lo hizo-_ dejando tras de sí a una furiosa maestra tierra y metal dispuesta a destruirlo todo con tal de lastimarla. Parpadeando apenas, porque a Zuko toda la escena recién ocurrida se le antojaba demasiado extraña, el gobernante reacomodó a la niña en sus brazos, sin dejar de mirar a Toph. Ella había estado… ¿Celosa? ¡Por Raava! ¡Toph Beifong celosa! Era algo que no ocurría con frecuencia.

Como sabiendo lo que él pensaba - _de hecho, seguro que Toph lo sabía-_ la maestra metal volteó a verlo, el ceño totalmente fruncido y los labios tan tensos como los propios puños de la más joven. Espíritus, ¿Acaso no lucía ella más hermosa cuando estaba totalmente dispuesta a asesinar a alguien? Bueno, Zuko la había visto hermosa en otras ocasiones _-desde luego-_ aquella faceta luchadora de ella seguía resultando cautivante cuando la ira no iba dirigida hacia él.

Ren rio entonces en sus brazos, como sabiendo que era momento de intervenir en la futura disputa de sus padres, y Toph no tuvo más opción que destensar todos sus músculos, los brazos extendidos ahora hacia la pequeña. Sus labios se posaron en la frente de la bebé, y todo alrededor dejó de existir en una baja inhalación para Zuko. Maldición, ¿Cuántas veces más podría esta mujer hacer estallar su corazón?

Habían existido muchas ocasiones en las que la había visto deslumbrante y hermosa antes. _Muchísimas, si debía ser sincero._ Como aquella noche en la que, bajo el amparo de la luna, ansiando una estrella fugaz, ella había deseado ser besada. Como las veces en las que, al ser llamada _hermosa_ por él, sus mejillas se encendían cual flor de loto. Como la bendita noche cuando, embargados del perfume a cenizas y flor de loto, ella suplicó ser suya.

Pero verla como madre era aun más cautivador.

Muchísimo más hermosa.

Y ella era preciosa. Maldición, ambas lo eran.

Y eran suyas.

Ren y Toph Beifong eran suyas. No eran una brisa pasajera, ni una esquiva estrella fugaz que cumple tu deseo y se aleja. No esta vez. Ahora, ellas eran su familia, y no se marcharían. Nunca. No podía permitirse perderlas.

Al verlas ahí, de pie y sonrientes, las manos pálidas de la creadora del metal control sujetando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Ren, los labios rosas de la pequeña niña curvándose siempre en una eterna sonrisa, y el perfume a loto embargándolas a ambas, Zuko estuvo seguro de una cosa. _Quizás lo había estado antes, ciego a aceptarlo._ Si las perdía, si tan solo una de ellas se esfumaba ahora, nunca podría recuperarse.

- _Chispitas,_ ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? -La voz tronante de la pelinegra lo sacó de su ensoñación. Ella seguía con la mirada fija en Ren, _tal vez intentando adivinar cómo se veía su cara,_ más parecía que su atención era exclusiva para Zuko. -De pronto tus palpitaciones bajaron, ¿Te sientes mal?

-No es eso. -La más baja encorvó una ceja, curiosa. -Es solo… Toph… gracias por estar aquí. Por traer a Ren aquí.

-Uhm, no tienes que agradecer. -Su ceño se fruncía a veces, como si no lograra entender muy bien las palabras del mayor. -Ren es tu hija, ¿No? La princesa de tu nación pertenece aquí. Este es su hogar.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

\- ¿No es obvio? Estás conmigo ahora. Yo _soy tu mujer._

* * *

 _Bueno, quizás no sea el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y la verdad es que estuve en blanco mucho tiempo con solo un párrafo de esto, enserio, ¡Un solo maldito párrafo! No negaré que me costó mucho tomar el ritmo con la historia, queriendo crear algo que disfruten leyendo tanto como y he disfrutado de escribirlo. A lo largo del fic, y como algunos se han quejado de que cuesta un poco comprender el punto de vista de quién se está narrando, he decidido ir turnando el protagonismo por capítulos. El prólogo fue desde el punto de vista de Toph, y hoy tocó Zuko._

 _Solo puedo agradecer a quienes leyeron el prólogo y esperaron con paciencia que el fic siguiera._ _ **Karin-chan150301, Teklay, BaeSenpai55, annima, arandiagrande, leslaut,**_ _muchísimas gracias por comentar, y por seguir acompañándome en esta historia, historia que algunas de ustedes siguieron desde el inicio. No quiero parecer que tengo preferencia por ninguno, en serio que los adoro a todos, pero debo admitir que siempre me motivo mucho más a escribir cuando leo sus comentarios, en especial aquellos que me ayudan a mejorar aun más en el fic. ¡Los adoro realmente! Me gustaría decirle muchas más cosas a cada uno, enserio, pero ahora debo irme._

 _Más tarde seguiré actualizando mi otro fic, y lamento decirles que me tardaré más de una semana en volver a subir un capítulo de éste, ¡Me voy de vacaciones! ¡Hasta la próxima entonces!_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Aclarando lo siguiente, en mi Chilito lindo es cerca de medianoche así que…)_

 _¡Buenas noches a todas y todos! Así es, yo haciendo mi reaparición en este fic que, por falta de inspiración, había dejado bastante abandonado. No sería capaz de numerar todas las veces que intenté retomar este capítulo con la esperanza de, al menos, dejar algo medianamente bueno para que ustedes pudieran leer. No voy a decir que lo que leerán me dejó al 100% conforme, pero servirá para poder retomar el hilo de la historia._

 _Cabe aclarar, también, que el trabajo puesto en esta historia no es exclusivamente mío, sino también de mi beta que ha estado, constantemente, incitándome a continuar, porque dejar una historia a medias no es bueno, y quiero agradecerle por ello. Pero no es solo mi javi quien me motiva a seguir, si no el saber que hay muchas personitas esperando leer más de esta sufrida, pero a la vez, bella historia. Y, dado que llevan ya tanto tiempo esperando, sería horrible de mi parte no dejarle unas palabritas._

* * *

 _ **Karinchan150301.-**_ _Gracias por darme apoyo no solo en este fic, siempre es lindo leer un comentario tuyo. Gracias también por decirme lo hermoso que te resulta el fic, en verdad que es muy gratificante para mí saber que lo que escribo te gusta realmente._

 _ **Leslaut.**_ _– Me alegra mucho que la historia y el desarrollo de la relación te guste. Es difícil (y un poco estresante, también) plantearla intentando mantener la esencia de los personajes y todo eso, por lo que se agradece saber que va por buen camino._

 _ **Monchenny.**_ _– hola y bienvenida, siempre es grato conocer a alguien que comparta los mismos gustos en personajes que una, y espero que la historia haya aligerado en algo ese eterno viaje XD No pierdas nunca esperanzas en este fic, y la verdad es que no soy mucho de utilizar redes sociales, aunque he pensado en crear alguna exclusivamente para este fandom, cualquier cosa dejaré una nota avisándoles. Me hace feliz que hayas disfrutado de mis historias y, nuevamente, bienvenida a este viaje._

 _ **Arandiagrande.**_ _\- ¡Hola que tal! ¿Cómo sabías que pasaría una temporada antes de una nueva actualización? Lo siento por eso. La verdad es que leer tus comentarios me deja también un buen sabor de boca, me elevas el ánimo como no lo imaginas. Tendremos un poco de Ursa en este capítulo, aunque no diré mucho más, es malo hacer spoiler e impedirte disfrutar de la lectura. La verdad es que he estado tentada a hacer que Toph haga desaparecer a Mai (y es que el personaje no me agrada mucho) pero creo que las interacciones con ella serán necesarias para mantener viva la llama de los celos (risa malvada) Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ¡Bye!_

 _ **andreuIR.**_ _\- ¡Hola! Bien dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca, lo cual también me representa si tomamos en cuenta lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar. Siendo honesta, eres la primera persona que me dice que sí se entiende lo de cambio de perspectiva, aunque creo que mantendré eso de narrar los capítulos desde la perspectiva de un solo personaje, le da más intriga al asunto(?) Señor honor (muere de risa) no dudes que en los capítulos de Zuko veremos bastante de esta interacción con su hija. ¡Vivan los celos contra Mai! Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia (y otras mías, también) me hace demasiado feliz ver que algunos nombres se repiten en mis historias, supongo que es porque disfrutan de lo que escribo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _ **JinoraAirBender. –**_ _Bienvenida y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Las fechas de la página son difíciles de comprender, en especial si utilizas la aplicación, pero es un gusto para mí decir que, al fin, traigo un nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer._

 _ **Coni Hyuuga.**_ _– Hola y bienvenida ^^ siempre me ha resultado difícil escribir el apellido hyuuga Lol 3 3_

* * *

® _Los personajes de avatar no son de mi creación ni me pertenecen a mí, sino a Bryan Konietzko, Michael Dante DiMartino, y a Nickelodeon. La trama de la historia, sin embargo, sí que lo hacen. Escribo esto solo con fines de entretención, y espero que respeten su autoría._

* * *

 _ **SONRISAS DE UN ALMA ROTA**_

 _*Capítulo 2*_

" _LO QUE SOMOS"_

" _Yo soy tu mujer"_

Nunca unas palabras se habían sentido tan correctas al momento de ser pronunciadas por Toph. Nunca antes una afirmación tan breve _-solo cuatro palabras, ni más ni menos-_ había tenido tal impacto en su presente, _y en su futuro inmediato._ Ella era la mujer de Zuko. Tan simple como se oía, debía ser. Suya y de nadie más. Así como el gobernante le pertenecía a ella, _pobre de él,_ y no podría alejarse ahora. No más. _Nunca más._

Ren se removió de pronto entre sus brazos, quizás aburrida de no tener la atención de nadie en esos minutos de conmocionado silencio, y el hechizo fue roto cual cristal por su infantil balbuceo, los puñitos golpeando sus brazos, el corazoncito palpitando a un ritmo que aún le resultaba extraño a la maestra tierra. Como el palpitar de un mentiroso, o de un cobarde. ¿Estaría la pequeña eclipsando su percepción de Zuko tal vez? Porque él no podía haberse puesto tan nervioso de pronto por una afirmación tan obvia.

¿Qué esperaba _chispita_ que respondiera?

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- ¿El qué? -Su cuerpo reaccionó apenas él se acercó, sus vibraciones en un ritmo tan frenético que la más joven no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño, _apenas preocupada,_ enserio.

\- Eres mi mujer, Toph. Mía ahora y siempre.

\- "Siempre" es una palabra muy intensa. -Y era verdad. No disfrutaba haciendo planes a plazos tan largos. Bien sabía la heredera Beifong que la vida podía dar giros irreversibles en cuestión de segundos. Su vida completa había dado un vuelco en menos de un minuto hace siete años. Que lejos parecían aquellos hechos, y que cercanos eran los recuerdos aún. -Pero te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, sí. ¿Qué gano negándolo?

-Así como yo te pertenezco a ti.

-Somos un par de idiotas, ¿No? -Soltó una oscura carcajada, tan amarga que incluso le dejo mal sabor de boca a la maestra tierra. Por supuesto que eran idiotas, sí. - ¿Qué estoy dejando para ti Zuko? ¿Qué dejas tú para mí? Solo fragmentos del corazón.

- _Somos fragmentos, Toph._ Estás tan rota como lo estoy yo. Amas de forma tan esquiva como lo hago yo. Anhelas tantas cosas como yo. -La cálida mano del mayor acarició su mejilla, jugueteando con uno de los mechones que escapaban de su tocado. Solo su roce era energía pura para Toph. Un chispazo de luz en medio de su eterna oscuridad. -Pero tú tienes a Ren.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Yo? Yo te tengo a ti.

Y sin más dilación, _la besó._ Fuerte, necesitado, hambriento de aquel cariño que volvía sus almas rotas a la vida. Deseoso de poseer todo lo que ella ansiaba entregar, como si no existiera un mañana para ellos, como si no hubiera entre sus brazos un pequeño y balbuceante fragmento de ambos. Acaricio con sus cálidas manos todo aquello que Toph poseía, cada recóndito trozo de piel expuesto a su toque, demasiado necesitado de arrancar de ella cada prenda, cada suspiro.

Fue entonces cuando Ren comenzó a llorar.

Jadeante, con el pecho dolorido y las rodillas temblorosas, la más joven se apartó. ¡Oh! Ella amaba besarlo, desde luego. Amaba sentirlo cerca, también. Pero Ren existía, se movía y lloraba entre sus brazos. Un trocito viviente de sus almas que no se encontraba envenenado por el pasado. Y Toph debía atenderla, porque era su deber, y su necesidad también. Una carcajada de su hija era una batalla ganada para la mejor maestra tierra existente.

-Ya, ya, pequeña exigente. Mamá está escuchándote ahora -Sintió a Zuko reír bajito, alejándose a pasos lentos de ambas. -Como sea, ¿Qué se supone que ocurrirá ahora?

\- ¿Ahora?

\- ¿Cómo pretendes presentar a una pequeña como princesa de tu nación?

-Desearía no tener que hacerlo. -El otro estaba murmurando ahora, repentinamente esquivo y asustado. A Toph se le encogía un poco el corazón cada vez que, de la boca de aquel que tanto amaba, salían palabras similares a esas. Zuko tenía sus motivos para desear mantener oculta a Ren, ella misma los tuvo en su momento, más no dejaba de ser doloroso. -Azula no tardará ni dos segundos en venir por ella apenas se entere.

-Podemos mantenerlo como un secreto entonces…

-No, no haremos eso. Tú y Ren son mi familia. Y el reino entero debe entender eso. Y respetarlo, también.

-Ahora estás pensando en Mai.

\- ¿Te molestaría si realmente lo estuviera haciendo?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Ya se lo dije a _navajas asesinas,_ estás conmigo ahora. ¿Realmente buscas enfadarme _chispitas_? Vaya fastidio. -Apartó a Ren apenas la pequeña golpeó con sus puñitos su pecho, los agiles dedos delineando con extrema delicadeza la naricita respingada que, tan insolente como la criatura misma, hacia extraños soniditos al momento de exhalar. Si no fuera tan malditamente buena leyendo las vibraciones de las personas, habría ya corrido en busca de Katara para que examinara a su pequeña. -Kiyi está viniendo junto a tu madre.

No fue necesario decirlo dos veces cuando la pequeña figura de la más ferviente admiradora del señor del fuego se abrió paso en la habitación, su gritito emocionado alterando brevemente a la aún berrinchuda bebé en sus brazos. Existía algo en ella que la hacía parecer diferente a los sentidos de Toph, quizás aquella chispa de vibrante fuego control que se abría paso - _como un torbellino-_ a través de los suaves latidos infantiles. Kiyi _era maestra de fuego control._ Y eso era ciertamente espeluznante para Toph, dado la tendencia destructiva que la niña había adquirido al conocerla a ella.

Por primera vez en su vida, Toph Beifong se consideró a sí misma un pésimo modelo a seguir. Por supuesto, _y obviamente,_ no iba a admitir aquello frente a Katara ni, aunque su vida dependiese de ello.

Kiyi no dejó de pegar grititos aferrándose a su hermano mayor ni siquiera cuando su madre hizo ingreso a la habitación, tan serena y elegante como la maestra tierra le recordaba _-lo cual era toda una hazaña, sinceramente, dado que había pasado ya casi un año desde la última vez que Toph había estado con ella-_ con sus pasos calmos y la voz susurrante llamando el nombre de su hijita en un vano intento por controlar los infantiles y cariñosos impulsos de esta.

En su opinión, deberían dejar a Kiyi ser todo lo infantil y dulce que quisiera, que no todas las niñas tenían la oportunidad de comportarse de dicho modo. Ella jamás - _enserio jamás-_ había corrido para abrazar a alguien durante su niñez _-ni adolescencia, para el caso-_ mucho menos reído y bromeado con alguien de su familia, dejando relucir aquel interior cálido y repleto de afecto que una niña poseía.

No había tenido una buena niñez, en resumen.

-Con que los rumores que corrían en el palacio eran ciertos. -Ursa rompió la atmosfera de calma infantil, dirigiéndose esta vez hacia la joven maestra metal, quien no dudó en aferrarse con mayor fuerza a la bebé que sostenía. -Nuestra estimada invitada ha regresado… siendo madre…

\- ¡Ah, sí! Hola señora, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿No es así? -La mujer suspiró, los pasos aproximándola a ella.

-Creí que no volvería a ver sonreír a mi hijo de ese modo. -Y aunque Ursa aparentó utilizar un tono confidencial, rozando con sus dedos las mejillas sonrojadas de Ren, Toph pudo captar a la perfección el filo burlón en su voz, probablemente haciendo hincapié en lo acelerado de los latidos del joven gobernante.

\- ¿De qué modo?

-Como un tonto, _chispitas._ -Su voz pareció captar la atención de Kiyi quien, rompiendo en un grito tan estruendoso como los terremotos que Toph causaba, acabó con la distancia entre ellas en tan solo tres brincos bien dados.

\- ¡Toph! ¡Mira mamá, Zuzu trajo a Toph a visitarnos! -Deteniéndose de pronto, sus latidos fueron tomando un ritmo más acelerado, casi expectante al mirar bien a la recién llegada maestra tierra. - ¡Tienes un bebé!

-Brillante acotación _piececitos cálidos_ -Si había algo bueno de usar el sarcasmo con los niños, es que ellos difícilmente podrían llegar a captarlo o sentirse ofendidos por ello. Totalmente al contrario de Zuko, por cierto. -Ella es mi hija, Ren.

\- ¡Es una bebé muy linda! ¿Puede hacer también metal control? -La dulce ingenuidad de los niños torcía en ocasiones el gesto de la maestra tierra, llegando a cuestionarse el punto exacto en el que dicha ingenuidad daba paso a la presión constante de no saber qué haces exactamente con tu vida. En este caso, a Toph le llenaba el alma de ternura que Kiyi, en completo uso de sus capacidades intelectuales, creyera que una bebé de 3 meses podría realizar algún tipo de control. - ¡Eso sería sin duda asombroso!

-Yo no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo, hija -Ursa apeló al sentido común de la niña, su mirada enfocándose únicamente en aquella cabecita de cabellos castaños tan familiares. -Es una bebé aún.

-Es mi hija también. -Zuko acabó por comentar en voz alta, rascando nerviosamente su nuca. -Así que, mamá, Toph y yo somos padres, y Ren es la princesa de nuestra nación. Si piensas que es demasiado para digerir, tranquila, tienes todo el día, no es como si fuésemos a irnos a algún lado…

ღღღ

-Yo… yo no creo que lo estés haciendo bien, ¿Sabes?

Como respuesta a la acotación de su amiga, la maestra tierra se limitó a chasquear los labios, una ceja curvada y las manos en alto, señalando en dirección a la pequeña criatura que, con saña, se retorcía sobre la cama que se le había asignado a su progenitora, el suave traje a medio cubrir en su diminuto cuerpo. No es que a Toph le fastidiara el hecho de recibir quejas por cómo exactamente cuidaba de su hija, es solo que… bueno, _sí que le fastidia_ que los demás se entrometan en algo que, siendo ella ciega, no podía controlar a la perfección.

Así pues, volvió a alzar las manos, viendo hacia donde - _ella suponía-_ se encontraba la maestra agua tan criticona. Podía escuchar también al idiota hermano de esta riendo en alguna parte sobre la cama, como si aquel fuera su lugar por derecho. _Como si Toph quisiera tenerlo en su cama_ , para empezar. ¡Vaya idiotez! Que ya tenía a un _-muy fuerte-_ maestro fuego dispuesto a hacer esto último.

Sintiendo el calor apropiarse de su rostro, la joven maestra metal retrocedió un par de pasos, concediéndole a su amiga _-Alias madre adoptiva, alias princesita-_ el espacio necesario para que esta ocupase su lugar frente a la ruidosa y _-aún-_ maloliente criaturita.

-Pues, si quieres hacerlo tú en mi lugar, no intentaré detenerte _princesita._ -Katara cerró abruptamente la boca, dándole una mala mirada a su joven amiga a la vez que Sokka, aferrándose a su nuevo boomerang, reía aun más fuerte. -Es enserio Katara, ¿Lo harás o debo llamar a Penga?

\- ¿Es ella quien lo ha estado haciendo todo el tiempo por ti? -El ceño de la joven ciega se frunció ante esto último, un leve temblor sacudiendo la habitación en la que se encontraban. No debería, pero Toph se sentía enormemente ofendida por no ser considerada capaz de cuidar de su propia hija.

-Ella me ha ayudado, sí, pero quien cuida de Ren soy yo. _-La mayor parte del tiempo-_ Soy su madre, y ser ciega no me vuelve una inútil, ¿Sabes? Le estaba colocando mal el maldito traje de la nación del fuego, ¿Puedes culparme? Es totalmente distinto en textura al que utilizaba en mi academia de metal control, no puedo adivinarlo todo de inmediato, ¡Maldita sea!

-No maldigas frente a tu hija.

-Ella no puede entender de todos modos _capitán boomerang_ -Dando un suspiro, el susodicho se movió finalmente de su posición, palmeando con suavidad el hombro de su culpable hermana antes de situarse justo en el lugar que Toph había estado hace solo minutos.

-Katara no estaba intentando decir que eras una ciega inútil, _Tophi._ Y yo, al menos, sé que eres perfectamente capaz de hacer tal hazaña. -No era necesario poder ver para descubrir lo que el joven guerrero hacía. Sus vibraciones eran calmadas al hacer contacto con Ren, quien había dejado de llorar de manera instantánea, como si el simple toque del otro le supiera a verdadera gloria. Su hija _era una coqueta_ que intentaba quitarle el novio a Suki. -Pero es obvio que tu alumna está _bastante_ apegada a Ren, por lo que no es de extrañar que supusiéramos, _al menos yo_ , que ella cuidaba de mi adorable sobrinita en lo que tú, como la genial y feroz maestra que eres, enseñabas el metal control.

-Lamento no poder expresarme bien Toph, es solo que… eres madre, y creo que aún es muy repentino para mí. -Katara expresó a modo de disculpas, su sinceridad llegando como oleadas de vibraciones para la más baja.

Bueno, Toph no podía culparla tampoco. Siendo honesta, sus amigos ni siquiera sabían de la relación tan… _intima_ que mantenía con el gobernante de la nación del fuego. Había sido mantenido como un secreto, y soltarles así, de pronto, que incluso tenían una hija… bueno, era normal que ellos aun estuvieran confundidos. Incluso ella se preguntaba a sí misma _-en ocasiones-_ si no estaría soñando.

Pero entonces Ren soltaba una de esas carcajadas que llenaban de calidez su frágil alma, y todo se hacía demasiado real para la muchacha ciega. _Todo era tan real._

Pasaron un par de horas más antes de que tanto ella como los hermanos nativos de la tribu agua abandonasen al fin la habitación, dejando a una dormida Ren en ella. Caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, con Katara guiando sus pasos mientras uno que otro guardia enviaba vibraciones de incomodidad al pasar frente a ellos, como si transmitiesen alguna especie de peste, lo que ocasionó más de un ceño fruncido en la menor de los tres. ¿Estarían esos tipos buscando una muerte segura?

Por supuesto, toda esa clase de pensamientos asesinos se esfumaron de su cabeza tan pronto como hubieron ingresado a la sala en donde _-aburridos e, incluso, algo hartos_ \- se encontraban Zuko y el avatar. Había otros tres hombres con ellos _-uno de ellos con vibraciones cargadas de maldad-_ manteniendo alguna especie de _muy urgente reunión_ que a Sokka y ella poco les importó. Ya habían hecho el trabajo de acabar con la guerra de 100 años y salvar al mundo, mantenerlo en paz era cosa de los gobernantes de las cuatro naciones y del avatar.

\- Ser la cabeza de una nación ha de ser aburridísimo -La maestra susurró en su lugar junto a Sokka, ganando una baja risa por parte de _capitán boomerang._

-Eres la novia de uno de ellos, ¿Lo olvidas? _Incluso tienen una hija juntos._ No creo que estés en posición de burlarte. -Contraatacó el de piel morena, dándole un sorbo al té que les había sido servido.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver lo uno con lo otro?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo tiene! -Fue callado por un chisteo del resto de sus amigos, haciéndolo gruñir al momento de volver a concentrarse en su taza de elegantísima porcelana. -La pareja de un hombre dice mucho de él.

-Pero… no soy su pareja en realidad…

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Pellizcó el brazo de su mejor amigo, atrayéndolo lo suficiente como para ser capaz de hablar contra su oído sin que alguien más fuera capaz de escucharlos

-él nunca me lo ha pedido oficialmente, solo lo hemos insinuado y ya.

\- ¿En serio eso es importante? Yo nunca se lo he pedido a Suki, y todos saben que somos pareja. Supongo que así funciona en nuestro grupo.

Pero las palabras no parecieron convencerla, dado que aquella inquietud seguía sacudiendo el cuerpo de la creadora del metal control incluso tras haber finalizado la reunión. ¿En verdad no era necesario pedirlo? Es cierto que le había dicho a Zuko que era su mujer, pero ¿En qué aspecto lo era realmente? Estaba segura de que lo amaba _-su orgullo se retorcía cada vez que admitía eso-_ y de que él la quería también, más aquello no respaldaba nada. Se habían querido durante años antes de poder, al fin, estar juntos, y Toph no creía estar dispuesta a esperar aun más para que Zuko la reconociera frente a toda su gente _-Mai incluida, por cierto-_ y el resto del mundo.

Intentó enfocarse en el entrenamiento con sus tres alumnos estrella durante la siguiente hora, más solo pudo gritar uno que otro insulto, y golpear con uno de los metales a Sokka _-quien inocentemente pasaba por allí comiendo un durazno-_ haciendo de paso chillar a Momo. Ho Tun había murmurado algo como que todos estaban perdidos, llenando de oscuridad el alma de El Oscuro, y siendo acallado por la queja de Penga acerca de que sus bonitos zapatos estaban arruinados por las cenizas de esa nación. Todo muy sofocante para Toph, _y usual, también._

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más pretendes permanecer en el palacio? -Blanqueó los ojos, _ahora eso se le daba bien en palabras de Sokka,_ optando por ignorar a la recién llegada, la fresca brisa de la tarde agitando los cabellos sueltos de su tocado. - _Ey cieguita,_ solo dañarás la imagen de Zuko si…

-No podría soportar ver eso.

\- ¿Eso es sarcasmo? -Mai reclamó indignada, viendo a la de oscuros cabellos colocarse de pie. -Odio el sarcasmo. -La mueca de la maestra tierra se transformó a una pensativa, su cabeza levemente ladeada a la vez que los ciegos ojos se posaban en ella.

-Me pregunto, ¿Hay algo en este mundo que tú _no odies_?

-Quiero a Zuko. -Aquel fue un golpe bajo, pero Toph sabía darlos mejor.

-Me quedaré en el palacio hasta que _el infierno se congele, navajas._ Junto a Zuko, por cierto. _Con nuestra hija._

\- ¿Quieres apostar? -Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, llena de promesas de dolor hacia la odiosa chica experta en navajas.

-No apostaría en esto _cariño._ Es aburrido cuando sé que _tengo la victoria asegurada._

ღღღ

Ursa había ido a su habitación en el preciso momento en el que Toph pretendía, al fin, recostarse un momento junto a su _muy despierta flor de loto,_ quien soltaba gorjeos cada dos segundos, llevando sus manitas hasta los diminutos pies, repitiendo la acción cada vez que la maestra tierra apartaba la extremidad con el solo fin de fastidiarle un poco. Por supuesto, había ese _algo_ en Ren que le impedía fastidiarse fácilmente.

 _Tan al contrario de sus dos padres._

Pero, retomando la visita de la madre de Zuko. Toph acababa de cambiar su ropa por algo más cómodo cuando la mujer llamó a la puerta, haciéndole imposible a la más joven negarse a recibirla. No es como si ella pensara hacer eso, _enserio_ , pero la tentación había existido por unos efímeros segundos. Apenas le habían soltado la bomba del origen de Ren el día anterior, y la maestra tierra suponía que un día no era tiempo suficiente para digerir el hecho de que tu hijo mayor llevaba una _activa vida sexual_ con su ciega amiga de otra nación.

-Debo admitir que me tomaron por sorpresa. -Apenas hizo un incómodo sonido con su garganta, sintiendo a la mujer acercarse ahora que sus pies tocaban el piso de la habitación. -Jamás imaginé que mi hijo cometería un descuido así contigo.

\- ¿Un descuido así? -Bien, ¿Estaba ella tratando a Ren como _un descuido_? A Toph le agradaba más _error de cálculo_ , si le preguntaban.

-Bueno, sospechaba de la relación que ustedes mantenían. No eran muy… sutiles… en sus encuentros en el palacio. -La mujer estaba obviamente incómoda, pero la maestra tierra dudaba que se sintiera peor que ella. Calor trepó a través de su cuello y mejillas, obligándole a voltear el rostro en dirección a su pequeña, sus dedos buscando las pequeñas manos de Ren. -No quise opinar al respecto, no creí tener el derecho suficiente para hacerlo. Además, me gustaba que fueras tú la chica poseedora de su corazón, pero esto va mucho más allá y lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Ren no es cualquier bebé, es la hija del gobernante, princesa de nuestra nación.

-he asumido eso…

\- ¿Has asumido también que tú y mi hijo tendrán que casarse, de preferencia, lo más pronto posible?

Toph no había respondido a la interrogante, más Ursa pareció tomar su silencio como una afirmación, porque sus vibraciones cambiaron de manera drástica, de incómodo nerviosismo a repentina calma, totalmente contrario a los sentimientos que revolvían el estómago de la chica ciega. Eran demasiadas emociones para un día, _de verdad,_ si alguien más le planteaba alguna cuestión con respecto a su futuro o el de Ren, estaba segura de que rompería algo más que una simple roca.

Abandonando la habitación tan rápido como llegó, la madre de Zuko la dejó nuevamente en única compañía de _cosa ruidosa_ , con un mar de incómodos sentimientos dando vueltas en su mente. ¿Casarse pronto? ¿Por qué eso era tan necesario? Toph sabía que el asunto sería mencionado en algún momento _-que no era idiota-_ más nunca pensó que dicho momento sería apenas el segundo día de su estancia en el palacio.

Casi le daban ganas de tomar a su hija y a sus alumnos y regresar a su academia.

Lo habría hecho, de no ser por los nuevos golpes en su puerta.

Bufó sonoramente, negándose a volver a posar sus pies en el suelo para reconocer al intruso. No estaba de humor. Tomando a Ren en brazos con el objetivo de colocarla en el suave moisés que las sirvientas del palacio habían preparado para ella. Aunque amaba dormir junto a su hija, Toph dudaba que su incomodidad no alterara a la pequeña revoltosa.

\- ¿Vengo demasiado tarde? -No pudo evitar suspirar al reconocer la cálida voz, estirando su mano en dirección del recién llegado, quien no dudó en tomarla, entrelazando los dedos de ambos. Una chispa pareció encenderse ante el contacto, y la de cabello azabache se removió sobre la cama, cruzando ambas piernas en pose india. -Uh, Toph, _puedo ver…_

-Has hecho mucho más que _ver,_ _chispitas_ , ¿Por qué te avergüenzas ahora? -Él soltó una especie de ahogada risa, mitad sinceridad mitad _"sáquenme de aquí"-_ ¿Querías ver a Ren antes de dormir?

-Quería verlas a ambas, de hecho. Apenas he podido hacerlo hoy.

\- ¡Pues yo también moría de ganas de verte!

-Muy graciosa. -Ella rio, lo que pareció relajar finalmente al incómodo señor del fuego, quien dudó por un momento antes de sentarse frente a la esbelta figura femenina, su mirada enfocándose en los ojitos que, curiosos, lo observaban desde aquel lujoso moisés que su madre había mandado instalar en la habitación de su gruñona maestra tierra favorita. - ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? -Toph mordió su labio inferior, intentando decidir por cuál de sus temores iniciaría.

\- ¿Somos novios?

\- ¿Eh?

A Toph le causó gracia cuando el mayor se impulsó inconscientemente hacia atrás al escuchar la pregunta, la confusión tan palpable en el aire que no necesitó hacer uso de su tierra control para saber que lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Seguro que, si le hubiera hablado de lo dicho por Ursa, habría sido el fin del señor del fuego, y Ren tendría que tomar el mando de la nación a la tierna edad de tres meses.

-Dijiste que eras mi mujer. -Zuko habló luego de lo que pareció una eternidad _,_ en la que se dedicó a mecer suavemente el moisés, logrando dormir a Ren, retomando al fin la compostura. -Es lo que somos. Yo soy tu hombre y tú mi mujer.

-Ya, pero ¿Sólo eso? -Su ceño se fruncía inevitablemente, provocando al otro.

\- No creo que sea algo poco. Eres la mujer de mi vida, mi compañera y madre de mi hija. ¿Qué más quieres que diga? ¿Qué eres la razón por la que mi corazón palpita? Pues lo siento, pero dudo mucho que alguno de las altas autoridades de otras naciones se tome muy bien que te presente así ante ellos. Sería como presumirles de lo maravilloso que nuestro amor es.

-Yo no creo que sea tan maravilloso, ¿Sabes? -Contradijo con las mejillas bañadas de rubor. -Además, creo que me harás vomitar azúcar si vuelves a decir algo así.

-Descuida, yo también lo haré si pasa de nuevo. Es tu culpa.

\- ¿Mi culpa?

\- ¡Por supuesto! De pronto cuestionas el que te llame mi mujer cuando tú misma lo dijiste ayer, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione?

-Pues mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que te lanzaras sobre mí y me lo demostraras con algo más que banales palab…

La boca masculina se estrelló repentinamente contra la propia, dando paso a un incómodo segundo de reacomodar sus labios antes de poder, al fin, disfrutar del caluroso beso. Las callosas manos de Zuko fueron hacia su cuello, deslizando la yema de sus dedos a través de la nívea piel para hacer a un lado los mechones de cabello oscuro que caían en total libertad sobre los hombros de la maestra ciega, quien suspiró apenas, acariciando a su vez la clavícula expuesta por la suave túnica del gobernante, apartando con mayor sutileza la tela.

Zuko rio apenas, liberando los labios de la más joven para depositar un cariñoso beso en su frente, apartándose solo un momento para desatar la molesta prenda que era obligado a utilizar en sus labores como señor del fuego, gesto por el que la otra pareció más que agradecida, apresurándose a recorrer los musculosos hombros de él, volviendo a reencontrarse con las bien conocidas cicatrices que formaban extrañas figuras sobre la cálida piel masculina, maldiciendo entre dientes al hallar una nueva prenda en su camino. Modificó la forma de su brazalete, cortando aquella tela incluso antes de que el maestro fuego volviera a prestarle ayuda, provocando así una nueva risa en el otro.

-No hagas ruido _chispitas,_ despertarás a _error de cálculo._

 _-_ Creí que Katara te había prohibido llamarla así.

\- ¿Cuándo he obedecido yo alguna orden de la _princesita_?

Él negó, utilizando cuidadosamente su fuego control para quemar los tirantes de aquel ligero y _provocador_ camisón, de modo que la tela se deslizó casi de forma inmediata, aferrándose apenas a los _perfectos_ pechos de la maestra tierra. Sus ojos buscaron entonces el rostro de la muchacha, quien no pareció darle mucha importancia al asunto, más concentrada en acariciar su espalda, trazando con sus dedos la forma de los músculos en una desesperante caricia. La besó entonces, ahogando con aquel contacto de sus labios el gemido proveniente de ambas gargantas cuando las manos masculinas apartaron finalmente el camisón, acunando los suaves pechos expuestos exclusivamente para ellas.

\- ¿Vas realmente a hacerlo frente a tu hija? -La voz de la maestra tierra salió jadeante al momento de burlarse, sin prestar mucha oposición al ser obligada a recostarse sobre la cómoda cama.

\- ¿Vas a intentar detenerme? -Contraatacó Zuko repartiendo húmedos besos a través del cuello femenino, y acabando en aquel punto de la mujer que brindaban alimento a su hija. Se detuvo entonces, apreciando el sonrojo de la piel, lo perfecto de sus proporciones, lo desquiciante de la respiración entrecortada de ella.

- _No me veo capaz de hacerlo, pantalones flameantes._ -Rodó los ojos ante la mala broma apenas susurrada, entrelazando sus piernas desnudas con las de ella, mucho más delgadas y pequeñas. Su mano dibujó un camino a través de sus pechos, rodeando con su dedo el ombligo hasta, finalmente, alcanzar aquel dulce punto de Toph que era capaz de enviarlo al paraíso y al infierno en similares proporciones. Ella se retorció, gimiendo contra sus labios, y Zuko volvió a observarla, posicionándose esta vez entre sus piernas.

\- Mi padre solía decir que Azula nació con suerte, mientras que yo tuve suerte de nacer. -Los ciegos ojos parecieron buscar su rostro, el ceño frunciéndose, como si no acabara de comprender a qué cuento venía eso en aquel momento. -Él no tiene ni idea de lo que es la suerte.

\- ¿Tú sí _chispitas?_

-Suerte es tener la oportunidad de amarte, Toph Beifong.

Y, en un solo movimiento, unió sus cuerpos en una ansiada danza que llenó a ambos de sentimientos encontrados. Sus corazones latieron al mismo ritmo, buscando juntos alcanzar aquel punto de la unión que les enviaba al éxtasis absoluto.

* * *

 _*Para quienes no lo saben, moisés se refiere a cuna. ¡Vamos! Una cama para bebés :v_


End file.
